Far away Time, Far away Place
by xFairyxWingsx
Summary: *Contains spoilers* Septimus Heap FanFiction - Jenna, knocked unconcious, is sent to another dimension. When she wakes she finds out soon that she's not alone...And what she "Wished" for came true.
1. Prologue?

**I don't own Septimus Heap...And all characters (Currently) being used...  
They belong to Angie Sage.**

* * *

_I thought I was going to cry...I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes..._

_"Sometimes Sep...Sometimes...I wish..."_

_"What Jen."_

_Septimus' voice was unusually cold...So unlike everything I knew about my brother..._

_"THAT YOU STAYED IN THE STUPID YOUNG ARMY! AND THAT MY MOM WASN'T **KILLED** BY THE ASSASIN AND I LIVED WITH HER! OR I LIVED WITH **ANOTHER** FAMILY! SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM **YOU **AND ALL OF **THIS**!"_

_I took deep breaths. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. My face was red but I kept on screaming..._

_"THAT'S WHAT SEPTIMUS! **THAT'S **WHAT!"_

_"Jenna look--"_

_"I **HATE** YOU!"_

That was the last thing I remember saying to Septimus...For a long..._long..._time.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...But this is how I want it to start. Almost like a Prologue...**

I also apologise if it doesn't make ANY sense whatsoever...The next chapter will explain everything I promise.


	2. Fight and Magyk

**(Same scene, third Person.) I don't own Septimus Heap...**

**...But that'd be pretty cool if I did!!**

* * *

Jenna and Septimus got along better than any other brother and sister that could possibly be thought of. They never argued even the ancients noticed. Saying they were "As thick as thieves."

But today was an exception...

Septimus was working on one project or another and ended up in a very bad mood. (Marcia blamed it on the **Magykal** fumes that now filled his room.) He had developed a very short fuse.

"Sep! Septimus!" Jenna banged on the door. "What is it Jen?" Septimus Half shouted not bothering to look away from his book.

"It's The Boat Sep! She's been asking for you _all _day! And no matter _how _many times I told her I sent a message to you and that you'd be there right away..." Jenna explained. Septimus knew exactly what boat Jenna was talking about.

The Dragon boat. The boat that _only _speaks to the Queen...Or in this case Princess. But Septimus was busy..._Too_ busy, in fact, to be bothered about a living boat.

**Darke Magyk** Filled the air. But neither Jenna nor Septimus knew that...Because Jenna was on the other side of the door and Septimus was lost in another world.

"I don't care about some stupid boat Jen. Just leave me alone. Okay?"

Jenna was shocked. "Sep why are you being such a jerk? You're _never _like this! Can you _please _just open the door?"

"Why are you being so annoying? You have _six_ other brothers to talk to. Why chose me?" Septimus snapped.

"One other brother Sep. One. Remember? Six minus four that live in the forest is two. Two minus the one who tried to kill me is one. Nicko. He's the only one left here besides you. And he's not even here! Remember!"

Septimus sighed, stood up and opened the door. Jenna felt all the **Darke Magyk** flow out of the room.

"Sep what've you been--"

"Of course I remember! I also remember that you're everyone's 'perfect little Princess' Well... I apologise 'Your Majesty' I'll be down there right away" Septimus turned around and walked towards his desk.

"...Don't call me that..." Jenna whispered. She brushed away the quickly-forming tears.

"Sometimes Sep...Sometimes I wish..."

"What Jen."

That did it. Jenna screamed. All of the little things that she kept inside. All of the things that hurt. She screamed and screamed...Until everything had been said.

"THAT'S WHAT SEPTIMUS! _THAT'S _WHAT!"

A dark figure appeared behind Jenna. "Well. It seems we want the exact same thing...Perhaps I should make us both happy. Hm?"

Septimus tried to warn Jenna "Jenna Look--" But Jenna didn't hear him. "I _HATE _YOU!"

Jenna ran towards the door only to be hit in the chest by what she thought was a **ThunderFlash**.The world went dark.

_That_ was her last few minutes in the Wizard Tower, with Septimus or in the Palace altogether for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

**Makes sense now right? Guess who hit Jenna with the "ThunderFlash"?? Go On Guess!! **


	3. Hospitalised

**Here it is. A new Chapter!!**

**I still don't own Septimus Heap.  


* * *

**

_This was it._

_I was dead._

I thought I should open my eyes, to face the world of ghosthood. Just like Alther and all the Ancients...I decided against it. I didn't want to see it...I didn't want to be_...Dead..._

But then...A thought came to me "_Who would be Queen? If I'm dead...DomDaniel...Or Etheldredda..._ _Could_..." I didn't even want to think of it...

_"Maybe I __**should**__ open my eyes...I'd still have my family...If I'm dead or alive...I'll still have them..."_I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. Through my blurred vision I could see I was in a bed...And sitting at the foot of the bed was...A girl. It was hard to see what she looked like...But she had dark hair, like mine, and seemed to be the same age...There was only one person I knew that looked just like me...

"Esmeralda?" My voice was hoarse, almost a whisper. "What?" The girl's voice answered. She sounded shocked... "Esmeralda. It _is _you. Isn't it?" I asked. "You _did_ talk!" My vision was clearer now...She looked just like me. Just like Princess Esmeralda. "Jenna! You're alive!" She shouted running up to me but hesitated when she reached my side.

She stared into my eyes for a moment. Hers were violet. Just like mine. She _had _to be Esmeralda...Except...She didn't speak like Esmeralda did...In the English that was so hard to understand...This was too confusing.

The girl gave me a hug "I thought you were going to die..." She whispered.

Now I was really confused. Why didn't she **Pass Through **me...I was a ghost after all...

"How..." I mumbled trying to understand. "Leave Jenna Alone, Dear...You know she won't..." A woman walked in, she stopped noticing I was awake. "Jenna." She gasped and came to my side too...

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked. I might as well get some answers.

"You're in the Hospital sweetheart...Don't you remember?" The woman pulled the stray hairs from my face... I thought hard trying to remember why I was unconscious in the first place.

"I remember getting hit with a **ThunderFlash **by Simon..." "Simon? You must still be tired dear..." The woman turned to leave "No mom! She means Simon Heap!" She held up a thick book with a maroon cover. It had the word "Queste" Written on the cover in gold letters. She turned around to speak to me again as the woman shrugged and walked out.  


"What did Simon do Jenna? What's happening?" She stared at me...Like she knew something I didn't...

So I told her about what had happened that day. My fight with Septimus, the **Darke Magyk**, thinking I was dead...Everything...She just sat on the edge of the bed listening to every word I said and nodded.

"Jenna. I think the **ThunderFlash **you got hit with wasn't a **ThunderFlash **at all...It was a spell...To send you to a different Time...Or a different Dimension even!" She spoke seriously. "And that the spell replaced you...With you."

Now we're back to the things not making sense again!

The girl obviously saw my confused expression. "Okay..." She started to explain. "Let's say there are two dimensions...Universes...And in each one there's a different version of you...When _this _world's version of you..." She cleared her throat. "When she...Died...Your world's version of you took her place..._That's _what Simon wanted..."

I sat up wincing at the pain where I was hit. "Well...I'm going to be staying here until I know how to get back home...I might as well know your name." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She introduced herself giggling. "Both our names start with 'J'?" I asked exploding into a fit of giggles myself. "Yeah, Mum thought it'd be cute...Since we're twins..."

"What!" My eyes widened. "In this world you're my twin sister..." "I heard you" I replied. "...I just don't believe it..." A question was burning in my mind but I wasn't sure if, or how, I should say it.

"How...How did...Jenna...Die?" It sounded strange but I thought Ishould know...

"Lost too much blood? I dunno...All I know is that little beeping box over there" She pointed to a machine that I quickly found out was attached to me. "Made one long sound...Instead of what it's doing now. I've watched enough movies to know that means you were dead...I waited until people came in...'Cause that what they did...In the movies, I mean, but nobody came...So I just sat here. Then the beeping started up again and you opened your eyes..." She paused. "And I called you Esmeralda!" I finished. Both of us started laughing.

A nurse walked in, Jessica knew what that meant...Even if I didn't. She walked towards the door but turned around when she reached the doorway. "And the **ThunderFlash **was a glass door...Okay?" Jessica winked, turned around and left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm a sucker for alternate universe stuff...**

The funny thing is when i was writing this I was listening to "A Little Bit Longer" By The Jonas Brothers (I don't usually listen to their music but today's an exception.)

**If you don't find that funny...It might not be funny...But I find it funny so...**

Yeah...

Oh! and If you guessed Simon...Then you were WRONG! Trust me it's MUCH more complicated than THAT! xD


	4. Return Home

**Okay, okay I know it's been a while...But I have other things to do too you know...Anyway...Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Septimus Heap is NOT MINE! There're only two people that can say they do...**

**That's Angie Sage and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

"Here are your clothes Jenna." The nurse handed me some clothes that were neatly folded.

"Thank you." I said as I took them.

These clothes were different from the ones I usually wore. There were black pants, which I didn't usually wear, and a white blouse with a pink heart and a Violet letter "J" on the front. I looked at the clothes that I was now wearing.

"Is this really what I wear?" I asked myself looking at it. "Actually, those are _my_ pants...But yeah that's what you wear." I looked up to see Jessica. "I know it's not your usual "Dress-and-royal-robes" but that's what mum buys us." She walked up to me. "Here...Wear this instead."

Jessica fished out my red tunic, or what looked like my tunic, with the gold trim and sash.

"Where'd--" I was interrupted. "I made it." Jessica smiled. "I used pictures of you from my book..." She opened the book that she was holding earlier then frowned. "This isn't the right book..." She shrugged and handed me my tunic. "Hang on..." She looked into the bag and pulled out...

"My Circlet!" I gasped. "But how'd you get..." I looked up but Jessica was already gone.

* * *

The ride home wasn't what I expected...But I'm in another dimension so...I guess I shouldn't really expect anything. Jessica's mom was very upset for some reason too...

"I can't believe you snuck that into the hospital for Jenna to wear Jessica! Did you see the way people were staring? Just embarrassing!"

Jessica looked at me with an "I really don't care" kind of look which made me giggle.

* * *

I sat on my bed, well...Jenna's bed, and thought about everything that happened today...

_I can't believe I said those things to Sep...Now I'm never gonna see him again..._

_My friends, family...I wonder if they miss me?_ I shook my head._ No. Don't think like that of **course **they miss me..._

Suddenly I thought of something...If _I'm _here...Then...

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

**There. It's short but that's just how it ended up.**

Okay. I'll make a deal with you guys.

If you can be patient, which includes not asking for faster updates, then I'll try my VERY best to write faster!

Deal? Deal!!

I know how you feel beleive me! I get annoyed when I can't read a story I like either...

I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *


	5. Nightmarish

**See? I told you I'd update faster! (Actually I just felt like writing...Instead of Studying for my French test tomorrow...)**

**I _thought _this chapter was long...But it doesn't really look like it now...**

**Anywho...**

**...Septimus Heap...Not Mine...This Story...Mine...  
_

* * *

_**

_Suddenly I thought of something...If I'm here...Then..._

"_Oh no..."_

**--**

I ran out my room, down the hall and straight into--

"Whoa there Thing two. What's the rush?" Jessica's dad asked. I had run right into him, but he was too big to knock over of course. "_Thing two? What on earth does that mean?" _I ask myself.

"I—I'm..." I stuttered felling nervous, scared, worried, sad and alone all at once. I look around frantically trying to find Jessica...I finally managed to say a few words.

"D-Dad--" He _wasn't _my dad which made it even more difficult to say. "Jessica?"

"She's in the den kiddo." He smiled patting me on the head before continuing down the hall he adds "It's good to see you back home."

I walk through the doorway to find Jessica painting gold patterns on a sky blue tunic. I guess she noticed my face because she asked me what was wrong.

"If I'm here then Jenna's...Jenna's...With _my _family!!!" Jessica stares at me, wide eyed.

"No..." She breathes. "You--You don't know that for sure...She could be...Wherever the...Dead people go..." I can see her forcing the words out.

I pretend that what she said reassured me. "Yeah. Maybe your right...I'm probably just tired..." I sigh and walk into the bedroom I share with Jessica to go to sleep.

* * *

I had nightmares that night...All about what had happened...But some things I dreamt about didn't happen...But those parts weren't very clear anyway...I remember shattering glass, deep cuts on my arms and legs...And waking up to see Septimus and Marcia only to close my eyes again.

I woke up. I had a horrible headache and my whole body was sore. I sat up and looked around. The room was dark and Jessica was sleeping in her bed on the other side of the room. For about a minute I watched her breathe...She obviously was having better dreams than I was.

I climbed out of bed wincing at the sudden pain I got when I moved. I slowly walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped.

There was a large cut down the side of my face. From just below my eye all the way down my cheek to my chin. I reached up to touch it when I saw I had some on my arms too. I screamed and backed away from the sink. I tripped and landed on the floor, where I stayed, too scared to move. I shook and cried. Jessica appeared in the doorway followed by her mom and dad.

"Jenna what's wrong?" Jessica's mom asked. I looked up.

"My-my..." I hiccupped. I couldn't speak so I just motioned to my face and arms. "Cut up..." I began to cry again...I don't get it. I don't get scared like this. That's one thing that _never _happens when you grow up in a house with six brothers. Or have done some of the things I've done.

Jessica's mom crouched down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Shhhh...It's alright sweetheart..." she said brushing my dark hair out of my face. "You're okay...See?" She lifted up my arm so I could see. There was nothing. Just like she said. I closed my eyes, frustrated and scared, and continued sobbing.

**

* * *

**

**THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!**

**Okay this chapter's kind of...Dramatic...And a little scary...**

**I watched some scary movies yesterday (I love them!) ...So I'm probably still got that on my mind...Which affected this chapter...**

**But enough about that...I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. It's only the beginning

**I was planning on having this up yesterday but I was having some problems with my internet. It's not very long buuut...Yeah.  
Hope you like it (And yes, I know it's short.)**

* * *

A week had passed and I'm missing my family more and more...

Jessica doesn't know what to do...She's been thinking of ways to get me home but her only really helpful idea was to use the same spell...It would have worked...If anyone in this "Other world" was **Magyk**!

I sighed lying down on my bed I was going to get something to eat but Jessica's mom appeared in the door. "Jenna. Are you awake? You've got to get ready today's your first day back at school."

I would have to call my first day of school _The Worst Day EVER! _Once I got used to how the classes work, and what each one was about, it was pretty simple. Everyone was really kind to me too...Well...I'm not so sure about one person...

"Oh! Jenna, you're back! Are you feeling better?!" A girl with both blonde and black hair said walking over to where Jessica and I were sitting outside, it was lunchtime. I opened my mouth but the girl didn't wait for my reply. "Let me guess. Your sister used some fairy magic on you and made you better-than-ever! Right?" Her tone of voice went from kind to sarcastic and rude. Jessica looked over at me, my face was both confused and upset, and she turned back to the girl and stood up.

"I've got three things to say to you Cassie. First: Don't _ever _talk to my sister like that again or anybody for that matter, second: She's feeling fine. Thank you. Just some memory loss..." She looked down at me when she said that giving me an "Is-that-okay-with-you?" look. I nodded and Jessica looked back up at the other girl, whose name I now know is third: We're not fairies. We're _wizards." _Jessica held my hand and pulled me up saying "C'mon Jen. We're done here." And walked me inside.

"Thanks." I said to Jessica once we were inside. I didn't really understand why Jessica was talking to that girl like that...So I just kept walking.

I also didn't know that each step I took would make my day more horrible and confusing than I could ever imagine...

* * *

"Jen, you listening?" Jessica asked me. "Mmhm." I had put my head down, so I looked up. We were in the library, school had ended, and Jessica was looking at every book they had on Parallel universes and **Magyk**.

"Okay I think I have a solu--" _CRASH._I shot up from my slouched position at the loud sound that shook the whole Library. People were under desks with their arms over their heads. I looked around trying to find out what made the sound.

There was a wall in the Library that wasn't _really _a wall at all, just windows. It had smashed, glass and metal covered the floor.

"No...Nononononono! This can't be happening, this CAN'T be happening!" I started to panic backing away from the desk (I don't remember getting out of my seat) because standing where the wall was amongst the glass and debris was none other than--

"DomDaniel..."

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Why is Cassie such a jerk?  
Why the HECK is DomDaniel back?  
Why is this chapter so short?  
What's up with me and cliff-hangers?  
Why am I asking so many questions?!?!**

**You'll have to wait and see! ;)**


End file.
